I Dream of You
by Mellion
Summary: Superboy can't shake this feeling for his partner, is it their new friendship? Was this normal for friends to feel like he did towards each other? And what are these recent dreams he's been having toward Robin about? Full summary inside
1. Temptation

Summary: Superboy can't shake this feeling for his partner, is it their new friendship? Was this normal for friends to feel like he did towards each other? And what are these recent dreams he's been having toward Robin about? Are they a warning? Or a harbinger into a new and naïve world both boys never thought to delve into?

A/N: So I've REALLY been on a young Justice kick lately and I find that Superboy isn't exploited as much as he should, I mean yuh who DOESN'T love some Robin and Kid Flash slash but aaah I'm a sucker for the unappreciated characters. Any who enjoy and if you're like (hipster voice)"omigawd I totally thought of this pairing first", kind of person then tell me what I could have done better in the reviews… I welcome a challenge *w*!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the young Justice characters nor the series.

The day started out like any other, early. The morning dew was still fresh on the finely cut grass outside of Mount. Justice. The tides swiftly curled and pushed to the direction the moon had given to them for the nights course. The sun peaked from the horizon signaling the day to begin for Conner, which in reply he had already started his daily three rounds of one hundred one handed pushups. He counted in silence as he had already finished his first round, ready to switch arms until a knock came at the door. The adrenaline run teen got up from the floor then answered the door. M'gann was standing at the door frame in her light pink silk pajamas. Her soft red hair was up in a high ponytail letting small fringes of her bangs fall over her forehead. A smile was planted on her face as her eyes subtly scanned the shirtless Superboy, "Breakfast!", she rang sweetly in her all too annoying valley girl like voice. Conner was used to this, if it wasn't M'gann hitting on him it was Artemis clearly sending out unnecessary remarks to him, especially during training with black canary. Does no one in this team understand the power of super hearing? I suppose not. The two girls had been battling it out while Wally strived for M'gann affection in his puppy like ways.

Conner smiled, "Thanks I'll come down in a minute", he replied softly. M'gann smiled then nodded and walked off, she loved the way he talked; a soft yet still manly baritone. He closed the door before he could hear Artemis's two scents and quickly got changed into his regular black superman embalmed shirt and washed out blue jeans M'gann had gotten him when they went shopping at Abercrombie & Fitch, he didn't understand how earthlings found tears in their pants suitable for wearing, let alone be a fashion statement. The all to awake Superboy made his way down the hall where most of the boys lived, although he never really saw Wally or Dick during the week because of school or Dick would be at Batman's house doing whatever the two do.

Walking into the kitchen Superboy smelled slightly burned bacon, Toast, and pancakes. The two girls were making breakfast, Artemis was making the GOOD food while M'gann made an exceptionally burnt batch of pancakes just for Wally. Dick and Wally were at the table ready for food, Wally was in his usual weekend attire-goggles and boxers- and Robin was thoroughly dressed with his sunglasses obviously planted to his face. Wally's arm was around the frame of Dick's chair sporting his usual dominance toward his friend. Though Wally had his eyes on M'gann he was never keen on letting others squeeze themselves between him and his best friend, not Conner or anyone. Robin however was simplemindedly chatting up with Kid Flash talking about their usual topics, Comic books, video games, etc. Conner sat across from the two next to Kaldur who was just watch the two teens talk on and on about mindless dribble. Conner liked Kaldur, his presence was calming and he always had a good perspective toward things; also he was easy to talk to about things Conner didn't understand like…porn… or girls.

Kaldur was predominantly gay, everyone knew and didn't really care. He had once had eyes for robin, but those feeling had quickly dispersed once he calculated all the factors; Dick was still only thirteen and just hit puberty, plus Batman would have his head if he were to dare lay a hand on his precious son, also he had to worry about Superman constantly watching out for the boy wonder. Kaldur rested his cheek on his palm, "Sleep well", his voice was like water, always calm and shifting but always maintained it's usual maturity.

Superboy nodded, "I had another dream", He stated to his friend, to which Aqua lad's blonde eyebrow lifted questionably, "Like the ones you've been having lately?", Conner nodded.

The whole team fell silent trying to hear their conversation, though they were all mature for their ages they loved to hear gossip like old ladies at a tea party. Conner merely rolled his eyes and Kaldur smiled knowing that their conversation was for a different time and place.

During breakfast their were many arguments on who got the last pancake, and who had to wash the dishes. For the pancake it was first come first serve or.. In blatant terms fight for what you want; of course Conner being the strongest he won against Wally's persistent whines and tantrum; and the dish cleaners were decided against a coin toss in which Artemis displayed; the teams were Kaldur and Wally, or Dick and Conner; The coin landed on tails which meant it was Dick and Conner who were up this time, Wally side smirked and teased the two before running our before Conner's anger management settled in. The mindless chore was distributed in silence, but not an awkward silence, this was how most of their conversations started out; a small peaceful silence and then Robin would cut in with a small geeky remark.

"Oh! Did you hear they're updating Superman's security system at his house?", Robin finally informed.

Conner's attention finally snapped to Robin staying silent but obviously curious.

"Yeah it's like top-of-the-top-of-the-line..more toppy…er than before!", Robin beamed then went on and on about his adoration towards the designers who get the honor of making a custom security system for Superman.

Superboy smiled, "and how do you know all this", he asked corking a questioning eyebrow. To which Robin looked away meekly, "I just do.."

Conner left it at that, he already knew the answer; he either tapped in to the phone line or eavesdropped on Batman when he wasn't looking. They past the rest of the mindless task swapping topics, it was mainly Dick who spoke, but Conner would occasionally butt in and ask a question or say 'isn't that illegal?', but the boy wonder would simply shake his head and smile deviously. After finishing the dishes Robin instinctively went to Kid Flash's room too attach back to Wally's hip, and Superboy trekked back to his room hoping to finish his workout regimen black canary had given him.

Opening his door to his room there was Kaldur waiting for him sitting cross-legged on the floor. Their blue eyes locked, Conners darker and more slender ones seemed more intense, "So tell me about last nights dream", Kaldur said smoothly breaking their air. This was normal (believe it or not) the two would always exchange a glance before talking about a serious matter (I guess it's a man thing?)

Conner sat down parallel from Kaldur making sure they could sit face to face, "So it was another...one", he breathed slightly averting his eyes.

"What happened..?"

Conner's hand rubbed his forehead, "Ugh! I don't know!..it was blurry and hot, and Robin was in it again. When I woke up I thought I was dying"

"Any...reactions?"

A small nod came from the distressed super hero, "I was sweating a lot and", at this time Conner put his hand over his sollarplex and pelvic region, "there was a massive pressure here...what's that mean.."

Kaldur just smiled, "It means you're fine.. you're just going through puberty, and I'm guessing they didn't go over that while you were in that tank, huh?"

"Well...No"

"Yeah, well this is normal. you're having what we call a 'wet dream', but yours seem a bit more... uh... significant", Kaldur explained in his best way, scratching the back of his neck trying to not make this whole thing more awkward than it was.

"What makes them wet..?"

Kaldur couldn't help but smile, "Because a man's...uh"

"Penis", Conner butted in.

"yeah that.. it uh...uhm... you get aroused in your sleep", Kaldur finally blurted out.

"Oh...and Robin...makes me aroused..?", Conner questioned.

"well..in the dreams I suppose.. but in real life does he..?"

This made Conner think for a second. He knew to gay people-AKA Kaldur-Robin was attractive, but he didn't see anything in him besides a crime fighting partner, "I guess not"

"There..easy, no?",Kaldur reassured then got up patting his friend's back then smiled when he saw Superboy no, "Good, well I'm going out for a while see you later.

Conner waved goodbye wishing he a pamphlet on how to be a teenager, the mechanics of it seemed easy enough, but dealing with it was a whole new thing. He didn't understand how M'gann was adapting to everything so easily or how Wally and Dick were such great friends, it was just...so foreign to him. He set aside the thought then crawled to his window to look out to the ocean for an answer, but instead he saw Kid Flash and Robin playing some sort of searching game where the other would keep their eyes closed, but no matter how stupid it looked it seemed like the two were having fun so they were having fun. Superboy took this opportunity to socialize. Swiftly putting on his black swimming trunks he walked out with a blue towel as quick as possible, mostly to avoid M'gann and Artemis. He made his way quickly by the rooms then out of the mountain to the beach, where Kid Flash was trekking after Robin with one eye cracked open. Faint 'YOU'RE CHEATING' or laughter came from the two. Robin stopped splashing around once he saw Superboy walked onto the beach but -of course- Wally pounced the unsuspecting boy wonder and held onto Robin like a leach, luckily the water was only up there knees so Robin-being the smallest- couldn't drown.

"Hey Supy", Wally greeted with his normal annoying tone. At that Superboy narrowed his eyes then responded with an agitated 'Hi'. Conner wasn't all that fond of Kid Flash, there were times they got along, like if he were explaining a game to him, but mainly he just got on the anger infused Superboy. There were often days the two would get into arguments or even a fist fight or two, but there was never any REAL dispute between the two except when it came to food or Kid Flash's lack of clothing.

Robin moved his bangs out of his sunglasses's frames making sure he could see then raised his head up to look at Conner, "Hiding from Artemis and M'gann again?", Robin grinned.

Conner just nodded silently, "What are you two doing?"

"Playing Marco Polo Idiot. What? Never played it", Wally already knew the answer to that. Conner simply shook his head.

"It's like tag, but the person tagging has to keep their eyes closed, and if they can't find the players they yell Marco, then the others have to say polo so they can be found", Robin explained while getting up and pushing Wally up.

"Isn't that..incriminating..?", Superboy cocked an eyebrow.

"That's the fun of it!", Kid Flash stated, "Wanna play?"

"Uh..sure, why not", Conner nodded, he really didn't understand games these two played. Kid Flash smacked Conner's unsuspecting back with an open palm, "You're Marco!", Wally granted then started to swim away before Superboy could hit back.

Holding back from chasing after him he looked back at Robin who was torn between laughter, and annoyance from Wally, "A-alright", he stuttered between laughter, "Count to 10(with your eyes closed) so we can hide"

Conner nodded then closed his eyes then started inwardly counting, he heard Dick splash away swimming due East while Wally trudged through the water at lightening speed running circles around him, his annoying laughter was drove screws into Conner's head, "Marco..", he spoke.

"Polo!", both teens shouted from the same direction. Conner raised an eyebrow then started swimming toward the two, he felt the currents of one of then sloshing away but then the second followed. Superboy lifted out of the water, "Marco!"

"Po-Aaah!", Robin screamed then laughed. Superboy opened his eyes. He had his arms were around Robin's waist, his wet, soft skin shifted in his arms making Conner hold on tighter, "Okay okay you got me!",he laughed. Conner took this as a signal to let go, he understood the basics of tact.

Wally was a few yards away watching the two, "Alright Robin's it!", he exclaimed.

Conner decided the game of chase was a boring and useless, incrimination of chase and catch wasn't his version of "fun" so he headed toward the shore.

"Where ya going?", Robin asked innocently. The fringes of his bangs stuck to his forehead..

"I'm just going to watch, I don't understand this game..", conner spoke then walked onto the sandy shore and plopped himself down onto the sand. He watched as the two continued their game of Marco Polo. making idiots of themselves while Robin desperately searched for his friend running circles around him-literally- He watched Robin intently; he noticed the sun blanketing onto Robin's pale skin making the two soft tinge of pink that was his nipples more prominent. His thin limbs grabbed for kid flash as fast as he could- but to no avail- though Conner inwardly laughed as he saw the small bulge of muscles the teenager tried his best to pursue.

His mind began to wonder to his dream, 'Robin's chest rose and fell at a broken rhythmic motion, falling off hitched breath. Shaking hands gripped onto locks of Conner's perfectly quaffed hair for some leverage, intertwining his fingers through the soft locks that curled around the webs of his digits. Conner's back arched pressing lower onto Robin's tiny body. A heat like no other reached from his spine to the core of his pelvis making his uprise in body heat all the more stimulating and uncomfortable. A swift tongue traced the contours of Dick's neck eliciting a vocal response from the quivering boy wonder from under him. A soft whimper leaked from Robin as Conner made a rhythmic pattern of thrusting back and forth. Robin's back arched to Superboy who emitted low growls and moans, clenching his jaw to hold onto his release.

Conner blinked shocked. The recollection of last nights dream seems to resinate into his subconscious. He rubbed his temple hoping to relieve himself from the torturous images, "Yo you okay?", Superboy looked up to see wally dripping wet, selling of sand and salt water, his usually up-do was deflated by the water, his sun-kissed freckles painted his face nicely, even if he somewhat hated the speedy ginger.

"I'm..fine", Conner spoke under his breath rubbing his eyes trying his best to get the image to go away. He looked back up at the still standing side kick, "Really I am", Superboy assured. Wally knew he shouldn't push the distressed kryptonian but he was worried-even if he was a dick at heart-

"Whatever dude", Wally brushed off then walked to a blue and white beach umbrella with two towels laying under it and a tuckered out Robin sprawled out on a huge beach towel with the bat-call on it. Conner's eyes traced the curve of Robin's spine, Robin's pale skin was like magnets for a certain someones dark blue eyes. Conner sunk his head back into his hands feeling like he was doing something highly illegal. Blue orbs peered over at Robin once again then held in a long sigh taking in his small frame and adequate build.

He could feel himself seeking.

A/N: Thanks for reading I was super nervous because there are some REALLY good slash fics Robin x Superboy out there. any-who enjoy! Review are welcome!


	2. Fixiation

**A/N:Hai guyz! So second chapter, rated PG. Hoping to have a bit more of a plot development and what not. Please enjoy and review. OH! and thank you to all of those who read first chapter~ Wow, like within the HOUR I hit double digits and now its triple with a span of 13 hours. Thank you so much 3 -Mellion**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the series young Justice or the characters of it.**

The dreams hadn't stopped. It had already been a week and the Robin hadn't left his mind. What's worse is that in almost every mission they were assigned...Robin was there. When he wanted to go take a shower; Robin was there -before Conner, don't think anything just yet- When he wanted to sleep; Robin was always there. Night after night Conner shifted and groaned in his sleep dreaming of the next wild fantasy his tormented subconscious could think of. Kaldur had told him when he had a reoccurring wet dream he should take a cold shower, he said the after effect I.E. The raging bulge in his pants that he woke up to now, would decrease after being hit hard with a blast of cold water.

During the week when Wally and Dick were at school or training with Batman and Flash Conner tried to sum up the courage to ask Superman for help, but to no avail Superman would avoid the question by saying he had to go off, and defeat some evil doer or had a work related affair, AKA go get some pie with Batman. Anger would set in again, disappointment, and longing. He had so much empathy for Superman, his almost father, but he had to deal with it like he always had. It wasn't until there last mission that Robin had finally confronted Superboy.

"Hey, what's up", Robin asked folding his arms over his chest, leaning on the door frame of Superboy's room. He was wearing his normal black shaded sunglasses. Black hoodie and washed out blue jeans. He held a curious air.

"Uh nothing I guess", Conner stiffened, he was in the middle of his work out regimen, sweating bullets mainly from the working out, but obviously Robin was a factor. He swiped a towel over his forehead to rid himself of the sweat running down his face. Small droplets of sweat stung his eyes. He sat on his bed gripping onto his towel for leverage. Just the sight of Robin got his heat rising and blood boiling. He took in the smell of Robin, the soft smell of sea salt...candy..? Flooded his room, "Why do you smell so sweet..?", Superboy questioned somewhat curious but mainly to avoid the question.

Robin stood off the banister of the door frame then lifted his arm to smell it, "I smell like...sweat and manliness",he mused.

Conner couldn't help but smile, no offense to Robin, but calling a 13-year old boy who was maybe a sixteenth of Conner's strength-not even a sixteenth- and has a father complex could hardly be classified as "manly", "Oh really?", Superboy side smirked teasingly.

"Yes! I do!",Robin replied with a childish huff, but then smiled once he saw the side smirk on Superboy's face, "Fine whatever, dinner's almost ready",Robin informed then walked off.

Blue eyes watched as Robin's body shifted at every step with his side smirk reformed into a goofy smile. He laid down then sighed still holding onto his towel in his hand. His heart was at a steady 'thump' as he reflected on what just happened '_That..was fine..see..' _his goofy little grin didn't leave his face until maybe dinner.

-Dinner time-

And that goofy little smile DID leave his face at dinner time. He was sitting in what could possibly be the most questionable thing he'd ever seen, Spaghetti. On a white plate laid a pile of noodles sat oddly on it winding and twisting with a slop of marinara sauce, which in his opinion, looked like bloody guts. He really didn't want to upset M'gann, but he really didn't want to eat the concoction in front of him...it scared him.

The rest of the team was eating comfortably slurping down strings of noodles like nobody's business. The blood like sauce splattered on everyones lips-for Wally his whole face- Superboy didn't understand this, He also didn't understand Ice cream as well, but that's another story.

Robin looked up toward Superboy who was still looking down questionably at his plate of Italian goodness. A swift kick to Superboy's shin made him look up angrily like he was about to throw a fork through the person that kicked him's eye, but once he saw it was Robin he elicited a question-but still angry-look. Robin held up his fork then mouth 'Use this' Superboy picked up his fork with his fist 'now do this' Robin began spinning his fork through his spaghetti, Superboy did so ' then eat', Robin stuck the spindle of spaghetti in his mouth then began chewing. Superboy shook his head in refusal, he mouthed 'no'

Robin narrowed his eyes-not that anyone could see, but Conner knew, and kicked his shin again. Conner inwardly groaned then opened his mouth to allow access for the food. Chewing on the spaghetti he felt the slimy noodles slide down his throat then blinked. It was...good, and Robin could tell then smiled to himself.

Superboy had finished his plate clean, finding the mess of noodles appetizing. Robin was standing next to Kid Flash where they were doing dishes splashing each other with faucet water and lemon scented soap Artemis was yelling at Wally to keep it down and do his work while Conner was sitting next to Kaldur on the couch watching the world news 8 o'clock. M'gann was levitating next to the couch meditating or something.. whatever Aliens do.

"Any new weird dreams..", Kaldur asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

Conner nodded, "Yes, they've gotten worse", M'gann peaked one eye open.

"What happened this time?"

Conner fiddle with his thumbs then averted his eyes, "They've become..more arousing..", Conner admitted.

A sympathetic smile grew on Kaldur's face, "With Ro-"

"Yes", Conner cut in before Kaldur could say his name. His face was a soft tinge of pink.

Kaldur gave his friend a soft pat on the back then squeezed his friend's shoulder and got up, "Want some ice cream?"

"The frozen fermented cow milk...? No thank you" Conner refused then sunk lower into the couch.

Without notice Wally came flying onto the couch and onto Superboy's unsuspected lap, "Yo Supy wanna go out tonight!"

"Go where?", He furrowed his brow.

"Me and Robin we-"

"Robin and I", Conner corrected.

"Yeah whatever, Robin and I were gonna go out and go to a club in downtown.

"Aren't you two too young..?", he knew Wally was only 15 and Dick was only 13, still in middle school.

"Yeah well that's why YOU'RE coming~", Wally smiled.

"So you're using me.."

Robin walked to the couch then pulled Wally off of Conner's lap then onto the ground, "Don't bother him, if he doesn't' want to go don't force him"

Conner instinctively looked up at Dick, "I'l go", he really didn't want to, but at the same time Kaldur did tell him that it's good to socialize.

Both Dick and Wally smiled ear to ear, "Really?", they both exclaimed.

"Y-yuh", he reassured '_They really are best friends...' _

Kid Flash nudged Superboy on the shoulder, "Meet us near M'gann's ship in ten minutes, be there or be square~!", Kid flash winked then sprinted off to his room, while Robin idly followed him.

Superboy shook off the stupid comment because there was no way he could actually be formed into a square unless it was by M'gann. He sauntered over to M'gann's space ship which was in it's dormant state, a small little pink blob that sat comfortably on the ground.

A girl with long blonde hair strewn across her left shoulder which was clothes by a green bikini strapped loose dress. Her grey eyes gleamed at the sight of Superboy, "Hey Superboy", Artemis chimed as she walked up to him from behind the Alien space slender body swayed back and forth with every step she made in her three inch black heels. Her lips were painted in a soft red shade of lipstick.

"Oh, you're coming too, Artemis?", he choked out. It wasn't like Conner hated Artemis or anything, he just didn't like her company. She would always make snarky comments about M'gann or 'subtly' hit on Superboy.

"Yeah, like the dress?", she questioned spinning around to show off the clingy dress then flashed a cute grin. Superboy just quietly nodded humoring the hormonal teenager. The two began their usual chat, Artemis would start out, "Don't I/ Doesn't it-look/looks nice?", and then Conner would silently nod and cut in with the occasional, "Oh really?", or "Is that so..?" The two were interrupted with Kid Flash, Robin, and M'gann walking into the room; M'gann was wearing a black halter top and a long blue skirt that held onto her green hips effortlessly. Her smile slowly faded as she saw Artemis stripping Conner with her wolfish grey eyes.

Wally and Dick were in casual clothing, but somehow Wally always managed to look like he could be in Jersey shore-aside from the ginger hair and lack of tan- both of them wore regular blue jeans; Wally's had tears in them though like Conner, but a lot more prominent. Robin wore a black shirt with the bat-call in the center, he loved to wear any batman novelty items when he had the chance no matter how dorky he looked, but to Conner he looked cute...No! Not Cute.. he meant good. As always his black shaded glasses fell on the bridge of his nose comfortably, and his generic little rich boy cut wasn't combed and brushed at all which gave him this small wave of cow licks, and small fringes that would stick up. He liked it. He had looked like that all day, Conner supposed it was just the saturday laziness that set in.

"Hey~!", M'gann smiled cutting in between Artemis and Superboy, "Ready?", she was talking to everyone but her tone was mainly directed to Conner. Wally but in between them, then put an arm around her shoulder, "You bet!", he flashed a toothy grin. She ignored his friendly hand then morphed her space ship into a light pink convertible.

"Are you serious?", Robin cut in, "A PINK car? Everyone will think we're gay!", M'gann gave him a side glare probably thinking, '_Pink is rad, shut up Robin' _

Everyone took another glance at the car, "I..agree", Conner sided mumbling a weak rebuttal.

M'gann slapped her forehead, "Hello M'gann! Of course! Gah Sorry guys, I keep forgetting the difference between the difference between female and male preference", she did her mind telepathy thing and the color of the car to a smooth black. Robin's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe her reasoning what-so-ever.

"I'm driving!", Wally exclaimed jumping into the car.

"You're only fifteen", Superboy said pulling him out of the drivers seat then into the passengers', "that's illegal"

"I gotta permit!", Wally whined.

M'gann giggled then sat down into the driver's seat while Dick, Conner, and Artemis piled into the back waiting for the 'car' to buckle them up. M'gann pulled out of the Mountain then drove onto the road that led to the freeway near the city. Having the wind blow into their faces felt liberating and relaxing, loving the scent of candy and sea water blow by. During the car ride Robin's and Superboy's shoulders touched seven times, Conner would smile to himself at the comparison, but at sometimes he would blush once he felt the subtle body heat coming off of Robin.

**N/A: Thanks for reading Hope you liked the chapter~! :D Thank you for all of those who reviewed and gave me advice for this and the next chapters coming up. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Intrusion

**A/N:Hey there thank you for all the feedback! Omigawd! I hit quadruple digits in under a week, thank you SO much to everyone following and reading this Fic. This chapter is PG-13-ish, It's a bit more but not R yet. There's gonna be a lot more relationship development, I also I was rushing to post this chapter on April 15th because it is the day of silence, if many of you are unaware of this day it's to support gay rights by staying silent for the whole day (I know it seems weird) but it's to also remember all of those who were bullied and sometimes forced to suicide because they had no choice but to stay silent because of their sexual orientation. I would like to thank all of those who are reading this fic and also to those who participated in the Day of silence. It's not easy expressing yourself or getting others to hear what you have to say, so thank you again and enjoy!**

It took only a few minutes for the five to get in, Artemis and M'gann had flirted with the bouncer to let them in early, flaunting their newly exposed skin. The Bouncer, in a flustered fit automatically let them in not even bothering to card the five, mainly because of the girls, but also because of Conner's mature exposure.

The Club pounded with beats of techno music mixed in between small tinges of recognizable words that were auto tuned. The room was flooded with strobe lights filtered with green and blue. People thrashed and moved around, and rubbed up against each other. The five had already dispersed once they hit the door frame; Wally had pulled M'gann aside to dance on the dance floor with the other crazy partiers, Artemis was hanging around the bar flirting with the bartender so she wouldn't have to be carded, and Conner and Dick were sitting in the lounge of the club watching the people grinding and rubbing against each other, while drinking soda. Robin had noticed the swarm of girls making small hints toward Conner to dance.

Girls would constantly glance over in hopes to catch the aloof superhero. His eyes would either stray to Robin or down at his cup, eliciting a sigh which made him look bored. He was unresistible! Occasionally he would look over to one of the girls who wouldn't stop staring him, which made the girls squeal with excitement then he would just direct his attention back to Robin.

One brave little red head had the gaul to click over in her black healed boots and ask for a dance, "Wanna dance?", she asked in a sweet voice.

"Uhm... N-No Its fine", Conner didn't know HOW to dance, is what he wanted to say. He also didn't want to leave Dick's side. She waved off with a smile. A nudge was pushed onto Superboy's shoulder which made him look over at Robin, "What?"

"You should have went", Robin smiled trying to urge confidence into his friend next to him. All he got was a shake of the head from Conner, "Why~?", he questioned.

"Because...I can't...dance", Conner confessed averting his eyes from Robin's...glasses, making sure he had his gaze stuck on his already consumed ginger-ale.

A wide grin bubbled onto Robin's face, "You can't dance?", Without warning Robin jumped up off the red leather couch the two were sitting in and grabbed Superboy up from his seat, "I'll teach you"

"No", Conner automatically sat down pulling Robin down as well, the boy wonder sat comfortably on the flustered Superboy, "I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered. Robin didn't think much of it then got back up then pulled Conner up as well, "Make it up to me by dancing with me", Robin smiled pulling the half concerned super hero into the crowd of pheromone induced grinders and bumpers.

Robin started moving his body to the techno beats. Conner stood there absentmindedly unsure what to think of when he saw Dick move the way he did, but in response his cheeks burned up to a soft tint of pink-blame it on the excess amount of body heat around them-. People bumped and rubbed against Superboy making him angry and uncomfortable. He looked around to see how the guys were dancing. His gaze shot over at Wally and M'gann who were dancing like the rest of the crowd; M'gann had her usual kind smile, but her eyes were glazed with something preditorial, she swayed back and forth spinning around while Wally's hands rested comfortably on her hips, moving his body to the beat. Superboy didn't understand the attraction of this kind of dancing, but none-the-less he started moving to the beat, Robin smiled then moved closer to Superboy making the space between them less than an inch.

Robin's potent scent of candy and sea water mixed in with sweat, driving Conner crazy. Conner broke the inch gap between the two, but Robin didn't seem to care. He continued to dance to the beat occasionally rubbing against Superboy's jeans, making the pheromone driven teen instinctively buck his hips toward Robin, inwardly cursing the zipper of his pants rubbing against him. Soft locks of Dick's hair patted against Conner's neck and chin holding the fading scent of treseme shampoo, Conner closed is eyes in bliss. His hands began to move without Conner's consent, and instinctively reached out to hold onto Robin's hips sliding his thumbs into Dick's waistband and his hands into his pockets.

Robin's eyes slowly closed feeling Superboy's chest rubbing against his back. He could feel his large hands running down his hips, and waist; calloused hands to pale smooth skin. Dick let out a small moan which lead Superboy to flash his eyes open and leaving his mouth hung wide. Conner snapped out of his techno trance snatched his hand away; feeling sick and confused. His feet backed up getting away from Robin who had looked back in confusion. Without any word to exchange Superboy ran out from the crowd then out of the night club.

There were still people lining out for the club, many of the girls giggled and eyed Superboy in his flustered state which made him run as fast as he possibly could out of the city and to the freeway toward Mount Justice. Memories flashed past hitting Conner like a punch to the solarplex.

He stormed into Mt. Justice then threw himself into his room like an oversized child getting in trouble. He couldn't face Robin, not after what had just done, not after feeling him way he just had. Conner slowly drifted to sleep in fitful resistance grabbing onto his pillow for relief.

Hours past and Conner's sleep was interrupted by something that sounded like faint whispers. He tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired to even care at the moment. The faint sound of Robin's and Kid Flash's voice murmured past his room. The sound of his door opening was almost enough to make him get up, but once again his lack of energy told him to just keep sleeping.

Dick leaned over Conner's bed somewhat crawling on the edge of Conner's bed"Superboy..? Are yo-", Robin was cut off by hazed sapphire eyes cracking open. Conner's hands crept around Dick's waist then pulled him into the bed holding the freaking out boy wonder, "Superboy!", Dick somewhat yelled and whispered to the still half asleep Conner.

"Shhh... sleeeeeeep~...", Conner groaned then snuggled his face into Dick's chest already rolling back into sleep. He held Dick closely, loving the way his hardly recognizable body heat rested on his cheek. Dick squirmed, and struggled, but gave up with a soft blush on his face realizing he was never going to get out unless he were to dislocate his hip or go al Mister Fantastic-which we all knew was impossible since Dick was just a human- Dick slowly fell asleep in Conner's arms getting used to the close contact Conner had never given him before.

Throughout the whole night both teenagers had dreamt of each other. Dick cringed in his sleep desperate to get closer to Conner's body heat. It wasn't until around the crack of dawn, the alarm clock read 6:27 A.M., that Conner had finally woken up to a curt "Ahem" coming from the foot of his bed. Superboy cracked his eyes open, to see what was so heavy on his arm, but also the ahem. Dick was fast asleep in his caged arms resting comfortably next to Conner. Before Conner had the sense to freak out the voice gave another clear-of-the-throat then his blue eyes flicked to the person at the foot at his bed.

Batman was standing in front of the two sidekicks with his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproved look was plastered on his perfectly chiseled features, he gave a '_I thoroughly do not approve' _Look toward Superboy. Conner was rendered speechless, "What is going on here?", Batman blurted out making it clear in his tone he was not having whatever was going on.

"I-I..Uh.. He.. I don't know!", Superboy exclaimed in pure terror. He wasn't afraid of Batman-most of the time- but now he seemed profusely more angry than usual. A moan came from Robin which made both males flash their attention to the thirteen year old bed intruder.

Dick rubbed his eyes from under his sunglasses, "Nnnngh...", came from the half awake super teen. He looked up to his father, "Batman...?", his attention went to Superboy, "Superboy...?", it took the tech savvy teen to compute what was going on and then it hit him, "Oh! Batman this isn't what you think!", he assured.

"What am I thinking, Robin...?", Batman grunted out curtly.

Robin wasn't phased, he was used to this kind of tone, "So last night I wanted to apologize to Superboy", Conner looked confused and shocked, "But I guess he thought he was dreaming or something, and I was pulled in like a damsel in distressed", Even Batman had a somewhat relaxed tension now seeing that his son was his usual playful self, he could tell he wasn't lying now, "And,god this guy is strong, I tried to get out, but I couldn't...the end!", Robin

Batman nodded, "I see... it's time to go; training", he declared. Robin jumped out of Superboy's bed to follow his father out the door, "We'll talk of this later...Conner", Batman ordered,not even letting it be a suggestion, just an order. Conner got chills once he heard his name come from that raspy low voice.

The door shut to an aprumt 'Klack!' then let out a long awaited sigh. He couldn't believe what just happened in the spanned of 24 hours. He wasn't sure if yesterday was a beautiful hot dream or a cold harsh splash of reality. Without another word Conner got up and opened the door to see Wally standing in front of the door with agony grin on his face. His usual weekend attire of boxers and a sock was presented.

"Hey Supy, wanna talk~", Wally asked in a more than friendly tone.

"It's Superboy, and no I don't want to talk", Conner replied walking past Wally with determination. He had just sat through a pee-your-pants worthy event just now on an empty stomach. He heard Wally's footsteps following him.

"Come on~ I just wanna know what happened last night! You left us at the club, did you and Robin get in a fight or something~?", Wally pressed on grinning once Conner fell completely silent. the grin widened.

"We didn't...'fight'...", Conner confessed.

An eyebrow arched, "Oh really~?", Conner just nodded.

"Alright then why was he acting like complete girl who just broke up with her boyfriend?"

Conner didn't understand what he meant by that, "I don't understand what you mean by that"

Wally put his arm around Superboy's shoulder, having to get on the balls of his feet to reach, "Look my friend, Robin is a sensitive strawberry an-"

"Robin is not a Strawberry..", Conner interrupted.

"...It.. nevermind..alright anyway he's really sorry for whatever he and you did at the club. Could you just listen to what he has to say please?", Wally had actually sounded sincere at that point.

"And why do you care..?" Conner questioned.

"Cause I'm an awesome friend, thats why~!"

Conner couldn't understand most of what Wally ever said but he felt like he got the gist of his little plea. He nodded and complied to Wally, "I'll listen"

"Great!", Wally smacked Superboy on the back with a loud 'WHAP' ad scurried off with a cheerful laugh. Conner hated it when he laughed.

For most of the day Conner was feeling a bit more relaxed. He hung out with Kaldur most of the day telling him what had happened back at the club, and how much he feared Batman's complex toward Robin. Superboy squirmed uncomfortably about the whole situation but laughed it off once Kladur would butt in and make the event logical saying, "It was all the hormones", or , "You're a guy, you're entitled to your preditorial instincts". Conner somewhat liked being compared to an animal, he wasn't like a human nor was he 'normal' an animal suited him just fine. A wave of contentment washed over feeling like everything would become normal again.

**A/N:Alright that's it for today. It was really hard for me to focus on this fic; one because it was the day of silence and lots of people were trying to get me to talk (jerks) or cause I would get all choked up on Poor little Conner ;A; I love me some Conner. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! Review please~!**


	4. Infiltration

**A/N: Hello Boy's and girls! So this is the 4th chapter! I'm so happy to those who read the third chapter and acknowledged the day of Silence ;A; I felt so proud to those who Sent me messages saying thank you and supported it! TTATT you guys make my year! Any who This is my favorite type of chapter -the awkward chapter- not that any of the chapters I've submitted aren't awkward as enough as they are, but yeah it's THAT chapter, to all of the girls and boys who have been awaiting this chapter don't get your hopes up TOO high it's only PG-13 at this point, but I promise it's full of steamy side kick goodness ;D Enjoy! 3 P.S. Just bought the third issue of Young Justice today~ Super happy!**

Unfortunately for Superboy things were nothing close to normal. Every time he saw Robin another fantasy popped into his head. He would wave off his panic with a. 'OH uh I sprained my wrist' or 'I ate something bad..' then Robin would understand thinking M'gann had cooked it. Although the fantasies had gotten worse while his relationship with Robin hadn't. Actually after school Robin would ask Superboy to come and play video games at Batman's mansion, to which he accepted every time even if it was during his workout regimen.

Kid Flash thought Superboy looked like a puppy following his master; he'd often make fun of Conner by holding out a leash and sing in a high pitched energetic voice, "Wanna go for a walk, boy?"

"HaHA very funny KF, aren't you supposed to be with Flash today?", Robin retorted.

"Ah Shit! you're right!", Kid Flash remembered then sprinted out trying to avoid the newest lecture from Flash.

Superboy stayed silent at the remark digging farther into Robin's king sized bed. They were playing street fighter on Robin's X-Box 360; his room was like a security office with screens and cables hook-up to god knows where. Alfred would check up randomly wondering if the two wanted snacks or as he put it 'refreshments', but Robin would just tell him to leave because he was throwing off his mojo. Conner won 4-1 with ease, he'd never played video games, but he seemed to be a natural at it-smashing buttons and throwing around a gauge wasn't too complicated for even a 16 week old clone-

"Where'd you learn to play?", Robin questioned laying back onto his bed.

Conner's blue eyes looked over Robin. _Dick__'__s__back__arched,__hoping__to__get__closer__to__Conner.__Hitched__breath__fell__upon__naked__skin._

"Uhm..I'm just really good", Conner answered feeling a bit awkward.

"Bull!", Robin sat up, "You even beat me!"

Conner gazed at Dick's thin neck. _Bruises__and__bites__stained__his__neck,__which__trailed__downward__into__a__messy__pattern._

"Maybe you're just not that good", he teased swallowing back another fantasy.

Dick hit Conner's shoulder playfully, "Ass! That's like saying KF is good with chicks, just isn't true!", Conner smiled, it might have been the physical attention but the soft resignation from Dick's body heat might have done it as well.

"Hah, okay I see your point", Conner complied evenly.

Robin rubbed his eyes behind his glasses sighing into his palm. Conner got a peak of Dick's eyes, just a bit. A small sliver or light blue behind black eyelashes peaked through the cracks of think fingers. Conner looked aside feeling like he was watching something dirty, and in fact it somewhat was. In his dreams he hadn't ever seen Robin's eyes; Either his eyes were closed or something blocked them. He held his gaze to his pant zipper for some kind of distraction like a unicorn to shoot out of the denim.

"So..you and M'gann?", Robin cut in.

"Hm?", Superboy snapped his head toward Robin.

"Are you guys..you know~", he grinned trying to send him the hint.

Superboy raised his eyebrow questionably.

"Together, Dating, doing the dirty!"

A look of disgust even Batman would snicker at spread onto Conner's face, "No! Never-I would never!", he exclaimed feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Robin boasted into a fit of laughter. He held his waist/stomach feeling like his ribcage was about to give at anytime, "Y-Your face dude-!", he couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing. He'd never seen such an expression on Superboy's face before-oh the culture shock-

"What? What's so funny?", Conner blushed feeling as if he'd said something wrong.

"Y-your face", Robin's little fit of laughter slowly descended with time letting his clutch of his side unlock.

Conner looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Heh, sorry...I just couldn't help it", Dick smiled at Conner obviously trying to mend small wounds, "Besides I'm not the only one thinking it"

Conner let it pass, he was done asking questions because of Robin said it it must be true. He slowly laid down next to Robin feeling tired, the soft body heat coming off of Robin was comforting, "Hey Superboy"

"Yes?", Conner question looking at Robin.

"This is incredibly awkward"

Conner automatically sat up feeling himself flush, "Sorry", He stopped himself from stuttering, "I'll go", getting up he felt something tug on his shirt. He looked back.

"See you Friday?", Robin summed up a smile that made Superboy's heart flutter, "Y'Yeah", Superboy nodded shooing the hand away,

With a subtle inside whine Conner rushed out, but stopped once he saw Alfred; feeling incredibly rude if he didn't stop to say his goodbye's and take a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.

With cookie in hand he kept his pace of 30 miles per hour toward Mount Justice. Instead of going inside he settled for the beach then plopped himself onto the sand and then looked out into the horizon, a few days ago he had watched dawson's creek-the theory of looking out into the sunset deep in thought was practical-

A heavy sigh slipped through Suporboy's lips, still looking out into the array of violet, orange, and pink which all seemed to mesh well. The calming pull and push of the tides lulled superboy to a point of -maybe One Tree Hill did have something on the meaningful stare into the sunset clips- He ruffled his hair making his messy black puppy hair even messier. The sun was setting faster than he anticipated leading Conner to get up and head over to the mountain. He felt like staying a bit longer, but if he came back after dark he knew he faced a stern talking to from M'gann.

Returning back to his seemingly empty room felt comforting, he didn't mind the lack of stuff, all he really needed was a bed-if that- a lamp, and a small bedside table for the lamp. He required no radio, or TV or computer like M'gann does for talking to her online friends or looking at the latest Earth's fashion. He just liked his bed and grey walls. He fell onto his bed exhausted from his day with Robin it took a lot to tucker Conner out, and suppressing his fantasies was a full time job on his own.

It was no surprise to Conner that the next day Batman was looming over him at the crack of dawn. If it weren't for his half dead morning charm he probably would have screamed and wet the bed-okay maybe not wet the bed- but instead he just yawned at the brooding superhero. Lifting up from the mattress he noticed how angry the dark knight truly was; his arms were crossed over his chest eyes-or mask-narrowed Intensely looming aura.

"We have to talk", Batman commented.

Superboy just gazed at the hero trying to calculate the situation at the moment, so he nodded.

"Let's make this quick... don't get any closer to Robin, or else"

This boggled Conner's mind, to think Batman of all people would threaten him, "Why?", Conner questioned feeling confused in unaware of how to reply besides a simple one syllable animal.

"To be honest, I don't like you, nor do I trust you around Robin", Conner could tell he was being the father protecting his naive son.

"Don't trust me, we're still partners, and what makes you think I want to get any closer to him?"

Batman's eyebrow arched-not that Superboy could see-, "you're just like Superman...just don't get any closer to him and things will be alright. got it"

"Affirmative", Conner mumbled bottling up his new found anger.

"Good",Batman replied then walked out not giving the clone a second glance.

A huge sigh of relief came from the distressed teen , he plopped back onto the bed, huffed then turned over onto his stomach somewhat screaming into his pillow for relief. There wasn't a real way to respond to what Batman had just said what did he mean '_don__'__t__get__any__closer__to__Robin_' how close was he already? Why does Batman care?

Superboy rolled in his bed in frustration, "What did he mean by I'm just like Superman?"

"Duh, Conner cause you're his exact genetic clone!", M'gann interrupted popping her head in the room. Conner shook.

"What are you doing here? Were you listening to us?"

"Tsk! Of course not, I just came in once I heard you just now", her eyes slightly twitched. She was in a pair of white socks, a plaid skirt and a light blue tucked in blouse. She walked in looking cute and suave with her bangs clipped back, "Although I like you more than Superman"

Conner's eyebrow raised, "Thanks..?", Conner felt extremely awkward around M'gann these days. Ever since they went to the club she's been dropping less than subtle hints and peeping in at random times to see if he was busy.

"No Problem Conner", she smiled sitting down flashing a bright smile.

"Uhm...M'gann-"

"Yes?", she cut in without him being able to finish his reply.

"I have to get changed...soon`"

"Oh!..Eheeeh", she giggled slinking away, "Right okay H-Have fun!",she closed the door. From behind it you could hear her, "Stupid! Ugh That was so Stupid M'gann! How's he going to have fun while getting dressed?"

Conner smiled then began getting dressed, sliding on a blue pair of jeans and a black Tee with a red Superman logo smack damn in the middle. Striding out of his room things seemed quiet; M'gann wasn't at his door frame waiting on his every word, Artemis wasn't making cat calls at Conner's ass, and Most of all their is no half naked Wally strutting his ginger legs in Conner's face. Aside from the rude awakening he thought today was going well. There was a faint smell of something sweet coming from the kitchen, '_Probably__Megan__' _Superboy thought to himself.

The kitchen was relatively empty aside from a few dishes in the sink, and a plate of brownies with Robin next to it slurping back a cup of milk in one hand a brownie in the other. Without much thought to it Superboy sat across from him and took a brownie, "Who made these?"

Black tinted shades gleamed Conner's way, "Alfred did, he said to bring them by" Dick responded. He was wearing sweat pants and a black tee shirt with the batman logo on it, there were small trickles of sweat coming from his forehead and neck.

"Oh..", Superboy looked to the side.

There was a scooting sound from the Robin's side and a warm presence laid near Superboy's right forearm. Superboy stiffened. On the right of Superboy was Robin laying by him, cheek on the table counter, "You seem kinda down, man..You okay?" , even without seeing his eyes Conner knew Dick's brown eyes were looking at him.

"Guess I'm just stressed..? Batman and I had a talk this morning..", Conner took a bite out of the brownie. He knew he had just caught Dick's attention, "He said something about how I was just like Superman"

"What does that mean?", Dick stepped into the conversation.

"How should I know? I barely know him.. he barely knows me", Conner sunk into his chair.

"Hey no worries", a flat palm rested on Superboy's back. Superboy stiffened even more. Robin didn't care, "I bet Batman was just messing around.. he's got a weird sense of humor"

A soft heat emanating from Dick's hand then slowly faded away as he took it off Superboy's back.

Superboy watched as his partner drank the last of his milk then let out a huge sigh. A small smile rested on Conner's lips, "What?", Dick questioned.

Conner wasn't very familiar with Earth terms but he knew what a milk-stache was, "You've uh...", his smile grew, "No never mind"

"What is it?", Robin leaned forward.

A heat spread from the base of his stomach to his chest, "You've got a milk on your face", he choked out, Robin smelled like milk and sea water. Conner liked the odd mixture, "I gotta go..take a shower.." Before Dick could answer Conner had already left the room with his unfinished brownie next to Dick.

He threw off his clothes on the cold tiled floor to show his newly sprung erection and turned the tap on to a freezing cold temperature and got in. After all the cold showers he'd woken up to you would think he'd of gotten used to them by now but a slight gasp slipped out as he adapted to the sudden change.

It had been a good three minutes and his erection still hadn't gone away. He stared at it...what was he supposed to do? Caldur had briefly lectured him on the mechanics of masturbation, but he'd never really tried it out before. The only thing he had to go off of was the dreams he'd had with Robin.

With a nervous hand Conner held his manhood in his hand, it felt weird like an appendage he didn't need. Then he started to stroke it with caution, there wasn't an inflation of feeling until an image of Robin popped into his head. It was like a switch had been turned once he thought of Robin.

A low heat resonated in the pit of his stomach as he started to stroke harder and quicker, soon he had a steady pace going. The pace had started to quicken as his mind started to wonder into fantasy after fantasy of Dick.

"Aaahn...R-Robin", he whispered under his breath hoping to keep his voice at a quiet tone. The heat slowly built up his spine contracting with the cold rush of the shower. There was a building pressure in his pelvis making his soft moans into restricted cries of pleasure. A cloud of of white liquid came out sliding down the shower tile and his inner thigh.

There was a slight silence as the milky white substance fell down his leg and mixed into the tap water. A wave of shock washed over Conner as he quickly got out and rushed into his room. The whole night he decided to stay up in fear he'd wake to another fantasy. That night he contemplated on his stance in Dick's life.

**HEY GUYS~! So Uhmz quick update. I hope you liked the latest chapter of I dream of you. I've been working on tons of cosplay and other fanfics. I hope you enjoyed the latest Chapter :3**


	5. Hesitation

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter~! I'm really happy within ten minutes of updating to someone reviewed w I'm such a geek for reviews! Seriously! I want to say thank you to those who sent me messages of get wells and love. I know its been forever and a day since I've upload, and to this I apologize for. Supposedly my health was worse than I anticipated and ignoring my pains were a bad idea, because I was hospitalized for about a month and a half. Anyway enough about me, back to your fanfic :D**

Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN!

A week. It had been only a week since Conner had started to pay so much attention his body. Every other night he would give himself a few good rounds out before giving into sleep. Disgust weld up in his stomach every time he passed Robin in the halls, or was paired up in a new mission. The words Batman had told him sifted in his head throughout that week 'You're just like Superman...Don't get any closer to him and things will be alright' what did he mean by that, and why couldn't he be trusted. Conner would often look up at the ceiling, it's grey paint was a soothing shade, and ponder why Batman distrusted him so much. Maybe he was like this with all the sidekicks.

The morning light softly crept through the cracks of the blinds and comfortably laid upon his face. There was an air of peace in his room, one he had forgotten existed at time, with all the threats from Batman and aggressive groping at night.

It must have been nine or ten in the morning meaning it was only him and M'gann at the Mountain till around four or so. Oh how he loved the thought of school, Wally, Robin, and Artemis all away for seven hours. It was a luxury all in it's own. Although having Kaldur on a secret mission with Aquaman made Conner feel a bit lonely.

Rolling onto his stomach he felt the heat of the sun on his lower neck, it was nice. He wished Robin was there to lie beside him. Being able to look into his soft blue eyes and move his hair away. seeing his lengthy body draped in thin sheets... And thats when Conner shot up. No! He would not give into his fantasies yet again, that was a night task. Daytime was for training. There was no room to indulge in such fantasies nor distraction. He had to come to terms with Robin as his friend not his 'Lover'

Then there was a thought of bliss, hopeful dream. Robins raven hair tickling the inner contours of Conner's neck and his pale ivory skin hitting the well tanned organ of his. A soft sigh would gently glide across pink lips and a small figure would curl up within Conner's embrace.

There was a moment of silence until he threw himself off the bed and to his feet. Walking to the door he took another glance at his bed then walked out. What would happen if Robin were to actually lay in it with him? Would he greet him with a sweet composure? Or shift to his side and have only his back to face in cold apathy?

Conner understood at this point these random fantasies would never come true, nor would his idle chats ever proceed into anything more than what it already was, friendly at best. Yet there was always room to dream, and toss, and sometimes even smile at the thought of seeing Robin's sleeping face next to his in the morning's light, or even the moon's gleam through the window. All of these just dreams, but still a dream that reality itself could one day fathom, maybe not in this lifetime though.

No one was in the kitchen, or the training room once Conner had gotten there. He walked out to the beach to see M'gann in her yellow two piece swimsuit sitting on a pink beach chair reading an issue of Peoples magazine, thighs crossed. Another failed attempt to seduce Superboy yet again.

"Oh Conner", she spoke in mild surprise, "You're awake? You slept in this morning, are you not feeling well?", she sat up then looked at his composure.

"Yes, I'm fine", he nodded grasping onto the black material of his tee shirt.

She smiled at his less then timid answer then went back to reading. At times she would look at him from the corner of her eye giggling to herself. Superboy had gotten used to living with M'gann. She was nice to talk to and always gave him snacks after training, so there was never a reason to complain about her, and he didn't mind her ineffective flirting.

For about an hour he sat in the sand soaking in the heat and watching the waves as M'gann flipped the pages of her magazine and made odd noises to herself. Conner found her presence entertaining; she had always had a crush on him, that much was visible, but she couldn't make up her mind for him or Wally, which he didn't mind. Wally had Artemis in the palm of his hand, definitely, but he'd always go out of his way to flirt with M'gann. Conner found this hilarious.

"Hey Conner?", M'gann started.

"Yeah", Conner replied with his attention fixed on the horizon.

"Do you.. uhm", she then ducked her face under her magazine, "Have anyone you like?", the question came to an odd surprise to Conner.

The boy thought through this question; if he said no M'gann would get upset thinking he didn't like her, but if he said yes then maybe she'd think it was her. Quite the predicament.

"Hm I dunno maybe", He answered smoothly trying his best to slip away from the main topic.

He could see a spark in M'gann's eye twinkle, "Does this person live with us?", Conner nodded. M'gann inwardly squirmed, "A-And has this person been here longer than you?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, oh I gotta go...train...",at that Conner got up and jogged back to the mountain. He heard a faint groan behind him.

Robin groaned at the 12:10 bell for lunch. This whole week had been tough for the poor boy wonder. His best friend, Wally was on a camping trip with his school, Batman had been testier then usual, and Superboy was back to avoiding him, 'I thought we were friends again...' Dick thought writing the homework down for the weekend in his leather planner. He got up and fixed the tie on his uniform, no matter the time punctuality was a must.

Eating his lunch in silence he watched his friends laughing and joking with each other. Dick wasn't a loner, no quite the opposite; he loved his school friends, but he missed his side kick friends as well. He didn't have wally to talk to about his loneliness with, or confront Batman with it-he was stressed enough. All he had was Alfred, and that was if he wasn't cooking, cleaning, or preparing for the next mission.

"Yo Dick you okay?", one of his friends asked pushing a celery stick his way. Rich kids and their healthy food...

"Hm? Oh! yeah, Uh, I'm not feeling too well, sorry", Robin lied rejecting the green stick.

"Then go to the office, or leave. Don't stay here miserable", he informed.

"Yeah maybe I'll do that", Dick mumbled getting up, "you can keep my lunch, I'm not hungry", to which his friends made a beeline, Alfred always made the best lunches.

Making his way to the nurses office he could feel his stomach twisting and churning, maybe this sickness was real. He hadn't eaten breakfast since he was late for school this morning, and he had been feeling a bit light headed in first period. Walking in he saw a sweet old lady with a white lab coat stacking band aids and rubbing alcohol on shelves, "Uhm, ma'am", Dick said timidly, "Can I get a note home", he walked in with a shy exterior. He could face super villains and battle science experiments gone aria, but he could never speak to adults properly.

She greeted him with a sweet smile, "Sure Hun, what ails you?", she was a nice old lady, obviously someone who had been working here for quite some time.

"A stomach and head ache, Ma'am", he mumbled shyly. She nodded then started writing out a note. Dick sat on the iron supported chair next to her desk, holding onto his stomach, "Are you being picked up? Or walking home?", she asked in a polite manner.

"Pick up" He inwardly reminded himself to call Alfred to pick him up.

"Alright Hun here you go", she ripped out the note from her yellow notepad and gave it to him with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you", And with that he left, dialing the number to Wayne Manor for Alfred to pick up Robin and bring him to Mt. Justice. he had no desire to go home, nor stay at school, maybe hearing M'gann's voice, or seeing Conner's face would cheer him up.

Ten minutes of kicking rocks into a bush Alfred greeted him with a stylish black Roles Royce, refurnished and all-Alfred's pride and joy, "Where to young sir?"

"Mt. Justice please", Dick said getting into the back of the british car.

"Yes-sir", and away they went.

Conner sat on the couch watching M'gann make sandwiches for the both of them through the reflection of the TV. Some weird teenage pregnancy show was on-one of M'gann's favorite shows with young women getting pregnant, and then there was a lot of yelling and screaming. Conner couldn't understand the attraction to shows like this; it depressed him.

He looked over at M'gann. She was beautiful in retrospect, but Conner wasn't the least bit interested. He wondered if any other males felt the same as he did. Not being attracted to females and all. Or maybe just souley attracted to Robin.

"Mayo or Mustard?", she asked from the kitchen interrupting his in.

"Whats the difference?", Superboy asked turning around to look at her.

"Well uh, come and try them", she said pulling both out from the fridge. She smiled as Superboy got up from the couch and sauntered over a bit sleepily. He had been lazy around all day watching bad TV with M'gann and playing card games.

He made his way to the tiled island in the kitchen and stood next to the red haired alien. She lifted a spoon up to his face with a spoonful of yellow substance, Superboy scowled, "Its just mustard, try it", she spoke with a delighted tone. Just when Conner opened his mouth to taste the so-called mustard, M'gann 'slipped' and wiped the yellow substance onto his nose. She giggled at his dork-ish face.

A smile slipped onto his face, She could always make him smile, "Thats not funny"

"Sorry I couldn't help it", she giggled under his stare, covering her mouth trying her best to stifle her laugh. Conner, who wasn't too keen on letting things slide took the spoon and rubbed the mustard onto her green nose. Revenge is tangy.

And so the condiments went flying. Using her telocintich powers M'gann threw mayo and ketchup Conners way; while Conner manned the Mustard slinging it in any direction protruding to the green martian. The battle went on for a few minutes until there was a faint "ahem", coming from a third party in the kitchen.

M'gann and Conner turned their attention to the third party, faces and clothes riddled with condiments and what have you. Robin was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen looking dumbfounded as ever wearing his infamous shades, and his prep school uniform. He looked at the kitchen in wonderment, "What're you guys doing?", he finally asked taking in one more scope of the kitchen.

"We were having a traditional earthling food fight", M'gann stated with a big smile. Obviously she didn't know that food fights in Mt. Justice was as no-no, "Would you care to join?", she continued holding up a handful of mayo.

"Haha, no", Robin replied taking off the blazer of his uniform and set it on the couch.

Conner was smiling ear to ear, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. He caught his gaze with Robin; he knew even if there was a shield of tinted glass between their eyes, he still knew, then looked down, with a reddened tint on his face, "I need to take a shower", he stated in embarrassment.

Without a second glance Conner left leaving M'gann and Robin to clean the mess.

Robin glanced over at M'gann confused, he wasn't sure what exactly he had done to Superboy to make him avoid him, "Whats up with him?", he asked picking up a wash cloth.

She shook her head unsure herself, "I'm not too sure. He's been like this all week"

Dick chewed on the thought for a few moments before cleaning. 'Does he hate me? Did I do something to him to make him hate me? What was it then?' He made a circular pattern with his wash cloth on the counter. M'gann looked at him with a sigh, "Duh, M'gann!", she interjected with a slap to her green forehead, "Superboy is probably sad that Kid Flash is gone!"

Robin knew better then to indulge in M'gann's mindless ideas, but he smiled at it, "Yeah M'gann, I'm sure he misses KH to no extent", A sarcastic tone slipped off his tongue.

The female martian ran up to Robin with excitement, "No think about it. Wally's been away for almost a week, fits in the time he's been avoiding you, He told me today that he liked someone IN the tower that been here since the beginning! It totally fits!", she screamed bouncing up and down at her new found detective skills. Robin couldn't deny her evidence, and it did match up, but... Wally? He supposed opposites did attract-even at the weirdest of times.

A smile formed on M'gann's face as she watched the boy wonder think over the inner turmoil, "You can go talk to him"

"But the me-"

"I can finish this in under a minute", she replied lifting small messes and what not off the counter and floor. Dick nodded without a second glance and rushed off tossing his towel to the side.

Conner was getting out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and face riddled with guilt once Dick found him with his new found excitement, "Superboy!", he interjected with a rather energetic tone. The alleged side kick looked Dick's way with a dumbfounded expression, "what?", he answered cooly.

"So I know whats been eating you lately. I finally found out", Robin smiled mischievously.

"Wh-What are you talking about?", Conner stepped back into the doorframe of his room. He could feel a lump in his throat. There was a dull spark in Conners stomach, Anxiety, A slight pull toiled in the base of it, like taffy pulling, but bitter.

"You like someone, right?", Dick pushed not caring how visibly uncomfortable Conner was.

"Who told you?", Conner panicked.

"No one had to tell me!", Dick inwardly apologized to M'gann for not giving her the credit she deserved, "I just know"

An air of concern hung the confused sidekick, "And.. you're not mad?"

"Pbfft why would I? This is great", a smile spread across Dicks face, patting conners still wet shoulder.

Without thinking Conner pressed forward and gave the smaller boy a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was all Conner needed as he pulled back with a smile. Finally this torture was over, he didn't need anyone else's approval but Robin's. There was an air of silence till Conner looked down onto Robin, who's mouth was open in shock, but without the luxury of seeing his eyes Superboy mistook it for acceptance, Leading the love induced sidekick to wrap his arms around the disheveled boy, and lay his head on the crook of his neck, making Dick shudder at his wet raven black hair tickled his neck.

Euphoria, Delight, Temptation...Fear swept over poor Robin. He couldn't process what was happening at the rate things were going. Being a genius in technology never helped with romantic matters. Before he knew it he was being carried off into Superboy's room clinging tightly to his wet body, lips smashing into messy kisses, making Dick weak at the knees, pushing himself closer to the bigger built boy in front of him. He could feel big hands rest at the peak of his hips cradling him gently like the night at the club.

Within every kiss Conner felt more and more swept away. A flood of emotions rushed through his mind. All the dreams and images of the past nights that had tormented for so long, "Wait", came a voice under him, it was like a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Robin pressed his fingertips on the cupid's bow of Conner's lips then let out a strangled sigh.

**Thank you for reading. Yeah Another Cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. I've Needed You

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own! **

**N/A: Thank you to Bleachfreak13,OneShotMarvel, and SuperGroverElmo to all the love and support you gave me, and to all the others her gave me helpful reviews. I think the mix of Dropkick Murphys and marathons of Flogging Molly (Ooh how I love them) helped me write this.**

"Are you alright, Dick?", Batman uttered while crossing the study to return a book to its shelf. Inquisitive blue eyes peered toward the the sidekick in the lounge chair, adjacent from Batman.

Robin popped his head up from whatever daze he was in then shook his head in response, "Oh yeah sorry, Bruce, I was thinking about school..", obviously a lie, but Bruce took it anyway.

He merely nodded then picked a different book from the shelf. His indigo sweater vest shifted as he peered back at his adopted son. He was genuinely worried for him, unsure of whether he should ask, or let him settle it himself. He took the easier route and let the boy sift through his inner turmoil, unsuspecting of what really was bothering him.

Dick sighed into the palm of his hand, then readjusted himself on the leather coated lounge chair Bruce had placed in the study. Currently he was treading the memory of yesterday with Conner, cursing his will power. He silently rubbed his eyes.

OoOoO

"Wait", came a voice under him, it was like a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Robin pressed his fingertips on the cupid's bow of Conner's lips then let out a strangled sigh. Conner looked slightly shocked, then agitated, then patient -the transition itself, in such a quick amount shocked Dick entirely, "Can you slow down?"

Conner must have not understood the meaning completely of "wait", or, "slow" once he leaned in then softly kissed the gentle skin of Dick's cheek and up to his temple; each kiss was sweet and full of something more than the initial lust one usually feels during moments like these. The subtle blush spread across Dick's face soon blossomed into a thicker red, never had he been treated so tenderly before.

Yet another soft peck was established onto Robin's lips. This time slightly playful, but shy. Obviously Conner wasn't as "suave" as Dick had perceived him. Another, and another, and one more, till Dick was drowning in kisses. Soon the kisses had gotten longer and progressed into a mixture of passion and dominance. Soft biting and the opening of mouths became a factor in this sexually drowning equation. Dick unconsciously held onto Conner, his body trying to close the gap between the two- if such actions were possible.

Each kiss Superboy left on Robin gave a slight spark that would travel down to the base of the boy wonder's spine. With each spark, or twinge in Dick's spine he gave a soft squeeze to Superboy's supple bicep. He could smell the intoxicating scent of old spice body wash ,and water on his body. If pheromones had a true and solid form they would be oozing from Superboy, because the ones he was emitting were driving Dick crazy.

There was a faint sound of material rustling, to which Robin looked down. Conner was skillfully untying Dick's red Gotham Academy tie, and working his way to those testy buttons. Out of instinct-or maybe fear- he turned onto his stomach, hiding his face in embarrassment.

If it wasn't the new form of attention, or the thick silence coming from above him that was driving Dick mad it was the small breath that came from the bigger sidekick, then a pair of soft lips pressed on the back of Robin's neck. There was a heat, or possibly a burn, under his skin. Like bugs crawling; the heat spread down Dick's spinal cord, making sure to have his stomach churn and back arch, but not before a strangled moan escaped from his mouth. Dick could feel his world getting smaller as he inwardly kicked himself for letting an actual sound out, especially one as misleading as that one.

Dick could feel the smile form on Conner's face, "I'll take that as a sign of cooperation", Conner replied in a displaying another affectionate kiss upon bear skin. _When__did__Superboy__become__so__dominant?_, Robin thought to himself, but was quickly interrupted by a slightly colder, larger hand slide under his blazer and dress shirt. Calloused fingers charted the younger boy's spine determined to find whatever Conner was searching for. He watched as Robin shuddered, and tried to readjust to his cold hand.

Superboy rested next to Robin pulling him into his embrace, feeling the warmth of the other boy's body then laid his head against the boy's shoulder. His wet fringe chilled the side of Dick's neck, tickling and torturing him.

_A-Alright,__spooning.__Okay..__Once__he__falls__asleep__I__'__ll__leave,_Dick once again thought to himself. Once again he was interrupted by a wondering hand, this one moving to his chest. While Dick had been thinking of an escape plan Conner had been undressing him with, and finally got to the last button, "Wait! No stop!", Dick finally uttered feeling himself getting red, although he wasn't facing Conner he still had the decency to be embarrassed. Fumbling hands held onto the wrists of Conner's hands. In comparison Dick was obviously the weaker of the two. The grip he had on Conner was hardly half the grip Conner had on his own shirt, determined to get Dick undressed.

With only a muffled tone Conner huffed into Robin's shoulder, brushing his lips against the now exposed skin, "I don't think I can...", He admitted sheepishly, "I've... I've wanted- Needed you for so long..", at this Conner started to sound like a child, instead of a hormone driven teenager- or clone. His tone turned from seductive to sweet within that short amount of time. How could he do that? How could he make Dick's heart stop just from just seven small words? It scared Dick to think that what Superboy was saying was true.

There wasn't a reply from Dick, he was too moved and shy to talk, leading the Superman clone to finally strip off the blazer and dress shirt. A cool breeze casted itself against pale skin. Feeling a bit adventurous Conner reached for the black sunglasses perched on the bridge of Dick's nose, "Wait what are you doing?", he yelled, feeling more uncomfortable then before. A firm grip was placed around Conners arm, fully aware his strength was no match for the Superboy's.

"Don't worry I won't look", the sixteen week old reassured brushing away Dick's hand like it was a feather, and proceeded to slide off the black rimmed shades and set them aside. He watched as the raven haired boy's shoulder's tensed in humiliation. Even if he was mad, or embarrassed, or any other emotion Conner hardly processed he still thought Dick was the most beautiful specimen he'd ever seen, and made it a point to verbally acknowledge, "Perfection", he sighed kissing a tense shoulder blade coated in perfect ivory skin.

"What are you on about?", Dick began, fighting the urge to turn his head.

Without replying Conner shifted, the ends of his hair tickled the sensitive skin of Dick's neck, a wince left the smaller boy, and he kiss the hinge of his jaw; working his way up behind the boy's ear. He loved the way Dick squirmed in his embrace. With his left hand he touched and caressed the soft divots of Dick's peaking abs. His other hand grazed over the boy's chest feeling the perk of a nipple under the pads of his fingertips. He felt a soft jump come from Dick. Curious, He proceeded to touch Dick's nipple again, feeling as if he had missed something.

A moan came from the boy, "What are you d-doing..!", never had Dick been so affected by another person's touch, and the thought that he'd respond so quickly to his nipples made him deeply question his body. Sudden jolts of electricity ran through his body as Conner continued to tease, and pinch at Dick. The sudden lust building up in Robin was quickly shot down as he felt something press against him. He knew enough from living as a teenager that it wasn't a wallet or a set of keys.

The hand that had been roaming freely had already unbuttoned the poor boy's pants, and was now sliding down the pair of black slacks, "No No No! Nuh uh! Hold on!", Dick began to protest. This time serious-not that he wasn't before that is. The protest however fell short as a hot breath patted again the shell of Dick's ear, "Relax.. I know what to do", Dick arched to the heat. Moaning yet again.

That wasn't what Dick mean once he felt a hand dive its way past the waist band of his briefs. The now warmer hand held onto his penis with a gentle grip. Biting onto his lip to stifle any further noise proved useless as he felt Conner's hand start to move. Right off the bat he began to move in a rhythmic pattern, there was no way he could stay still let alone quiet.

"Ah, Conner", gasped the intoxicated teenager. A pang of a lost feeling hit Conner's chest. Thinking it was just his heart skipping he continued, kissing and sucking on the soft skin of the subject of his fantasies. He noticed Robin's hips began to move, bucking into his large hand.

It wasn't long until Dick was melting in Conner's grasp, closed eyes scrunched into resistance. It was euphoric, the sensations Conner established onto him were electric. He could feel his body twisting and moving to Conner. Finally he had broken even the will to keep his giant mouth closed as moans and other sorts of embarrassing noises poured from his mouth. Then there was a build up in his pelvis, "Ah, I-I'm coming", Dick informed arching his neck back to lay perfectly on Conner's shoulder. His toes curled and his hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat. If it were anything else it would look as if someone was torturing the poor boy.

Conner leaned in then kissed the raven haired boy, who was on the brink of ecstasy. He slowly turned the boy over so they faced each other. An easier access to slip his tongue in between open lips, Dick tasted sweet. There was a feral moan that came from Dick then the feeling of warm liquid landed on both their stomachs and Conner's hand, and bed sheets. The kiss broke once Dick had came, huffing and panting out struggled breaths. Conner lowered himself then kissed the taut skin over Dick's rapidly beating heart. Warm arms wrapped themselves around Dick's waist.

Pale blue eyes slowly opened. From Dick's perspective Conner looked like a child clinging onto his mother's leg. Without much thought smaller hands made their way through Conner's still dampened hair. Though Conner did not stir or look up, abiding his out of context agreement with Dick to not look, he slowly nodded making himself comfortable.

Dick only watched and waited. After at least an hour Superboy finally released Dick from his grasp and fell asleep. Which Dick still did not understand why he was so sleepy, when he wasn't the one put through all the activity that afternoon. After this escape from Conner's bed, and as quietly as possible putting on his clothes and sunglasses, Dick scrambled to the showers to lather himself clean of his relief and vague scent of sweat.

'_I__'__ve__needed__you__for__so__long__'__,_Conner's voice replayed in Dick's head like it was a broken record. The nearly scalding water hit Dick's body with a comforting force, yet the memory of what had just happened was obviously still fresh in his mind. His body though would never soon forget.

XxXxXx

Robin got up from the lounge chair, feeling a twinge of guilt as he reviewed the events of what took place. He knew walking out just like that wasn't the right way to go about it, but at the moment sheer panic was it's own motivator. The thought of seeing Superboy's face again scared him. He didn't want to be hated by his friend, but the feeling that settled in the pit of his chest scared him the most, _I__'__ve__needed__you__for__so__Long,_Conner repeated in Dick's head. His chest tightened then contorted to what seemed to be longing. He remembered the softness in his voice, and the intial heat from his breath on his ear.

"Hey, uhm. Batman?", Dick finally asked automatically catching the attention of his father from his book.

"Yes Dick?", Bruce marked the word he had left off at.

"UH. God how do I word this?", he leaned on the doorframe, "Have you ever uh, you know", the only reply he got was a lifted eyebrow, "You know~ had a problem?"

"Of course. I have many problems, like the violence in Gotham and what not?", Bruce formally replied.

An agitated sigh ran through Robin's lips, "No I mean, like, in bed"

Robin's blue eyes looked to Bruce's in reliance, but was met with a dear-in-the-headlights- gaze. Dick had to play his cards right with Batman, especially with topics like this. He shifted his weight waiting for a response. Finally Bruce found the reply he needed.

"Can you elaborate?", Bruce asked closing his book.

"Well, yesterday Superboy and I-"

"The Superman Clone?", interrupted Bruce. Wow everyone is interrupting Dick this week.

"Yeah, we kind of.. uhm", Dick slightly blushed but held it together. He was in the presence of his millionaire of a father; Batman, "well, in blatant terms he tried to do something", Dick unconsciously touched his neck knowing he had a collection of hickeys and bite marks. Robin's eyes lifted to see Bruce in a fit of rage. He was scared.

Bruce was at this point babbling to himself saying Clarks name in between breathes with a hint of annoyance, "Don't let him touch you ever again, alright?", Bruce ordered making his way out, "It's your body! Not Cla- uh Conner's!"

Dick nodded in fear of asking a leading question. He watched as Batman left the study and slammed the door to his room, "What's.. going on?", Dick questioned feeling as if he had angered Batman in some way.

Alfred mildly swept by putting the book Batman had been reading previously back onto the shelf, "If I am being too bold stop me at once Master Grayson, but I would advice you to not speak of such matter with Master Clark, or Conner"

"Why?", Robin pushed as the butler of old age came his way with a platter of cookies for the boy, which he thankfully swiped a few.

"For a boy of your age I would think it is safe to tell you", Alfred was somewhat relieved to have Batman, a human, without an ounce of super hearing as his employer, " Tell me, Master Grayson. What do you think of Batman and Superman's relationship?"

The boy really thought for a moment, thinking it might have been a trick question, "They're friends of course", Dick smiled. It faltered at the shaking of Alfred's head.

"Master Grayson, when you become as close a friend as Master Bruce is to Superman, you are no longer considered in the paradox of friendship", Alfred retorted then left the room to let Robin think on what they had discussed. Then it clicked.

"Batman and Superman?", he someone yelled.. somewhat gagged to which Alfred turned and replied, "Kryptonians, as peaceful and giving has Master Clark can be, he and Master Bruce have had their fair share of domestic quarrels. Though do not be alarmed, their sex life i-"

"LALALALALALALALA!', the Boy wonder covered his ears and left Alfred alone. Just the thought of his father/ mentor and Superman, the man who he looked upon as his uncle together.. like that ... gave him a sour taste in his mouth. The only question he knew would never be answered, but ultimately knew the answer to it was, '_Who__was__at__the__receiving__end?__' _

Dick was not against homosexuals. He didn't mind same sex partners, Or LGBT life styles, but he had never thought of himself as someone to pursue such a life. Maybe now he knew why Bruce was so angry half the time. All the "Domestic Quarrels", he'd been having with Clark all theses years... Yet another shudder ran down Robin's spine.

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I know I did.**


End file.
